Primeiro Passo
by Coloor
Summary: One baseada depois do último episodio de Yu-Gi-Oh! Após o Rei Athen ter ido para o descanso eterno na tumba. Joey vai fazer faculdade de advocacia, e acaba esbarrando com Mai, após um pequeno duelo, ele fala algo que queria dizer a muito tempo. Mai e Joey


Essa Fic estava em minha mente a séculos, desde quando eu reassistir Yu-Gi-Oh! para me lembrar das cartas, dos personagens, e principalmente para saber da historia toda que eu nunca havia assistido. xD

Como o casal que mais me encantou foi Joey e Mai, eu não resistir fazer uma Fic deles dois, com um mini duelo no meio dela, porque o que mais foca o anime inteiro são os duelos, se não tiver duelo não é Yu-Gi-Oh! *-*

Boa Leitura!

Bjos :*

* * *

**Primeiro Passo**

O Rei Athen finalmente teve o seu descanso eterno, nós continuamos com os duelos, mas agora apenas quando temos tempo de sobra, o resto nós dedicamos ao estudo, por isso acho que está complicado a minha relação amorosa.

Com certeza vocês se lembram da Mai Valentine, estava mais que explicito que eu a amava, isso eu, pelo menos acho, que nunca escondi de ninguém, com as minhas ações de quando a vida dela corria perigo, de como eu agia quando estava perto dela, do que eu fazia para que ela sempre estivesse bem.

_Suspiro._

Espero que eu a encontre em algum campeonato, mas depois do grande torneio que o Kaiba fez nunca mais teve nenhuma emoção de nenhum campeonato não, mas bem que eu queria mesmo, seria a chance e oportunidade perfeita para eu conseguir conversar com aquela loira com o gênio difícil.

Ou melhor, duelar. Por que nossas conversas sempre são em meio de um duelo, é incrível isso. Eu paro para pensar do porque me vejo assim tão apaixonado pela Mai, mas agora pense quem não se apaixonaria por uma loira de um corpo perfeito, com dois olhos violetas brilhante olhando em sua direção?

_Suspiro._

- Joseph Weller. – Ouvi meu nome ser chamado e só assim comecei a prestar atenção na aula, afinal o professor estava prestes a me dar uma bronca daquelas. Ajeitei-me na carteira e ele continuou. – Não sei por que suspira tanto, mas poderia ao menos prestar atenção na aula e depois suspirar?

- Claro professor. – Falei envergonhado e ouvindo alguns risinhos de meus colegas de classe.

Estou cursando agora faculdade de Advocacia, não sei por que quis esse ramo, mas me veio à mente essa profissão. E eu estou tentando me dedicar ao Maximo, e afinal, uma pessoa veio comigo, meu fiel escudeiro...

- Oh Joey. – Ouvi a voz de Tristan atrás de mim, e não só isso. Senti a ponta fina do lápis dele me cutucar como se fosse uma injeção.

- Filho duma égua! – Berrei e o professor me olhou com olhar reprovador. – Desculpe. – Me desculpei e olhei para Tristan. – Quais suas ultimas palavras?

- Não me mate? – Perguntou ele e eu não pude deixar de rir.

- O que foi? – Perguntei.

- A aula inteira não para de suspirar o que houve? – Perguntou e eu me senti pressionado na parede, eu não iria dizer que estava pensando na Mai, afinal se eu falasse isso, eu estaria me declarando Sado masoquista por gosta de alguém que me massacra.

- Estava pensando na minha irmãzinha Serenity. – Até nessas horas minha irmã me ajuda, não sei o que seria de mim sem ela.

- Quem não pensa na Serenity não é mesmo? – Perguntou e isso fez meu sangue ferver, esse engraçadinho fica se atirando para cima da minha irmãzinha, apesar de que eu confio nele a minha própria vida.

- Tristan! – Berrei quase voando no pescoço dele, mas antes alguém me interrompeu com mais uma bronca.

- Senhor Weller, para fora da minha sala agora! – Ordenou o professor.

- Eu te pego Tristan. – Falei e assim o vi dando risada, e fui saindo e assim que pisei o pé fora da classe esbarrei em alguém. – Desculpe. – Falei ainda massageando minha cabeça com os olhos fechados.

- Desculpe nada garoto. – Reconheci o tom arrogante de imediato, o destino ouviu minhas preces? - Olha o que você fez com a minha bolsa, minha maquiagem, meu baralho! – Falou ela se desesperando sem ao menos olhar para mim. – Se algo acontecer com as minhas Harpias... – Finalmente me olhou. – Joey.

- Mai, só podia ser você mesmo. – Falei sorrindo, e ela também sorria juntando as coisas dela com calma. – Que tal um duelo?

- Não está na hora da sua aula? – Perguntou Mai olhando para mim. – Não me diga que conseguiu ser expulso no primeiro dia de aula da faculdade?

- Pois é, e a culpa é toda sua. – Falei sem pensar.

- Como assim? – Perguntou.

- Só respondo se me ganhar em um duelo que tal? – Perguntei sorrindo.

- Aceito. – E assim colocou o disco de duelo, e nós nos dirigimos a um campo deserto, coloquei meu disco de duelo. – Pronto pra perder bonitão?

- Vai sonhando. – Falei.

- Hora do Duelo. – Falamos ao mesmo tempo.

Eu não vou mentir que estou torcendo para que a Mai vença, pelo menos assim eu falo logo tudo que está engasgado aqui na minha garganta, mas não é por isso que não irei jogar sério, irei jogar com tudo que eu tenho.

Vamos vê. Na minha mão eu tenho Jinzo, e os dois dados, ótima mão, mas como vou sacrificar algo para invocar o Jinzo? Os Bodes Expiatórios, perfeito! Vamos lá.

- Vou começar colocando essas bolinhas peludas. – Falei colocando os bodes em campo. – e usar dois dos meus bodes para invocar Jinzo. – Senti a Mai franzido a testa, analisando a minha jogada. – E vou colocar duas cartas viradas para baixo.

- Bela jogada Weller. – Me elogiou. – Mas vai precisar de muito mais do que isso para me vencer, pode acreditar. – E assim ela sacou uma carta. – Primeiro eu vou invocar a minha harpia em modo de ataque, depois vou usar essa belezinha aqui. – Falou ela colocando uma carta no disco. – O Espanador de Penas da Harpia. Assim as suas duas cartas vão para o cemitério. – Ela me pegou agora. – Depois vou usar Cyber escudo, para deixar minha harpia mais atraente, e depois vou colocar o chicote de rosas, elevando o poder da minha harpia para 2200.

- Mas ainda não é forte o suficiente para derrotar meu Jinzo. – Falei.

- Eu sei contar muito bem Joey, mas e você consegue contar isso? – Me perguntou colocando uma carta virada para baixo.

- Uma Armadilha? – Perguntei. – Você sabe que o Jinzo pode destruir qualquer armadilha em campo Mai.

- Eu sei cara, você achou mesmo que eu fosse cometer um erro de principiante? – Perguntou Mai, é verdade, o que será que ela está tramando?

- Eu saco. – E assim puxei uma carta, ótima carta, o ladrão de tumbas, isso pode me ajudar em uma enrascada. Não posso colocar virada para baixo, se não ela usa o espanador de penas da harpia, deixe eu olhar minha mão. O Aniquilador, e o pantera guerreiro, como provavelmente a carta da Mai é uma mágica para aumentar o poder da harpia, eu acho melhor preveni. – Eu uso o Aniquilador no Jinzo, assim o poder dele aumenta em quinhentos pontos, e não esqueça que a cada rodada aumenta em trezentos. Agora ele tem... – Antes que eu pudesse terminar.

- Dois mil e novecentos pontos. – Se eu não pensar em algo, ele vai destruir as minhas harpias. Mas pelo menos minha próxima jogada vai segurar ele por um tempo, até eu pensar em algo.

- Jinzo ataque! – Anunciei.

- Calma aí, cara. – Ela falou e então levantou as mãos, como suspeitei, uma carta mágica. – Eu uso a egotista elegante triplicando as minhas harpias, assim o ataque falha. – Droga, ela me pegou, não pensei que fosse essa carta. – Na próxima jogada, você vai está frito Joey. – A encarei enquanto ela olhava para o seu baralho. Assim sacou uma carta. – Eu invoco o dragão mascote da harpia, e para cada harpia que está no campo ele ganha 200 pontos a mais. Ficando assim com 2600. – Droga, o que ela está pensando, porque esse sorrisinho? – Esqueceu do meu espanador? Espanador de Harpia! – Agora o Jinzo não tem a menor chance contra o Dragão dela, droga! – Dragão mascote faça as honras.

Assim a mando da sua chefa, o dragão atacou destruindo completamente o Jinzo do Joey, e assim fez a Mai da um sorriso ainda maior.

- Agora eu posso usar isso. – Falou colocando uma carta virada para baixo, o que com certeza é uma armadilha. Droga como vou virar esse jogo? – Sua vez Joey.

- Eu saco! – Falei e ao vê a carta me animei, o mago do tempo, poderia usar essa belezinha para ganhar o jogo, vamos lá. – Eu uso primeiro, o ladrão de tumbas, assim, trazendo meu Jinzo de volta. – A Mai fez uma cara de raiva, com certeza sabe o que vem a seguir. – Assim, ele destrói automaticamente sua carta virada para baixo. Depois, uso isso aqui. – Falei colocando o mago do tempo no disco, e pela cara de preocupação que a loira fez sabe o que acontece agora. – Roleta do tempo gire!

- Sempre quer decidir as coisas em um girar de ponteiro não é mesmo Weller? – Falou a Mai sorrindo.

- É a minha especialidade. – Falei também sorrindo, não deixando de estar nervoso.

Cada vez que o ponteiro passava por uma caveira sentia meu coração gelar, se isso ocorrer não sei como irei ganhar este duelo, nenhum dos meus monstro é forte o suficiente para enfrentar aquele dragão. Mas o que me deixou sem ação foi quando, o ponteiro parou em uma caveira.

- Parece que a sorte está do meu lado Weller. – Falou ela sorrindo.

- Droga! – Sussurrei.

Assim abriu um pequeno buraco do tempo em cima do lado do Joey, fazendo com que o Mago do Tempo e o Jinzo sejam sugados para dentro dele, fazendo com isso, que ambos sumam.

- Acabou. – Falou, e ela tem razão, não coloquei nenhuma carta Armadilha. – Ataque meus bixinhos! – E assim todos os monstros do lado da Mai atacaram fazendo com que os meus pontos zerassem, assim ela se aproximou de mim. – E então, porque eu sou a culpada?

- Você ainda lembra disso Mai. – Falei ficando sem jeito. – O que faz por aqui?

- Não muda de assunto Weller. – E assim suspirei ficando sério enquanto a encarava.

- Olha Mai, eu realmente tenho algo pra te falar. – Falei a encarando.

Ela nada falou apenas continuou me olhando.

- Você sabe que eu sempre me importei muito com você, e todo mundo já notou que o meu sentimento por você não é apenas de amigos... O que eu estou tentando dizer é que... – E assim o sinal tocou.

- Nós temos que ir pra aula sabia. – Falou a Mai se virando.

- Está estudando advocacia também? – Perguntei olhando para ela.

- É que eu soube que certo alguém havia começado a seguir por esse ramo, então eu decidir vim para cá para poder ficar junto dele. – E assim ela sorrio, e senti meu coração bater mais forte.

- Mai... Eu... – Gaguejava sem saber o que falar direito, não queria mais que ficássemos assim, os dois sabendo que sentimos, mas ninguém quer falar, eu preciso falar! – Mai, eu não quero mais que nós fiquemos assim.

Senti a boca dela, ficar entreaberta pela surpresa. E então ela me olhou com um dos olhos, ainda na mesma postura que antes.

- Então, eu preciso falar que eu sempre fui muito apaixonado por você. – Então fechei meus olhos esperando receber algum daqueles super cascudos. Mas ao invés disso, senti algo quente pressionar meus lábios, e ao abrir meus olhos fiquei surpreso ao vê o que Mai estava fazendo, me beijar.

Sem pelo menos pensar duas vezes, correspondi o beijo e então eu notei que algo havia começado ali, ou melhor, a muito tempo atrás, só não queríamos deixar explicito um para o outro o que estava ocorrendo nos nossos interiores.

Senti os lábios dela se afastarem dos meus lentamente, e então os meus dois olhos cor de céu encarou os dois dela cor violeta, e antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa ela se adiantou.

- Só faltava o **primeiro passo**. – E então ela sorrio, fazendo eu sorri também.

**Fim**

* * *

Primeira One nessa conta :D

Espero que tenha agradado quem gosta do casal como eu õ/

Beijo! :*


End file.
